


Howling Outside Your Door

by WingsandImpalas



Series: A place to roost [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A place to roost! Verse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But obviously they are pining for more because I love that trope, Canon Divergence, Cop Castiel, Dean’s POV, Deputy Castiel, Domestic goodness, Fluff with a Sprinkle of Angst, Friends With Benefits, Halloween, Hunter Dean, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Phone Sex, Pining, Plot With Porn, Switching, cas rides a motorcycle, dean has self esteem issues, internally I’m calling this fic the hollowmoon, long weekend, season 2 divergent, vacationing together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsandImpalas/pseuds/WingsandImpalas
Summary: “Hey what about you? Arrest anymore grave diggers.”“Nope,” Cas says, far away from the phone. “Closest I got was scaring some kids, drinking in the graveyard.”“Halloween always makes kids do weird shit.”“I know you don't want to imagine the things I’ve arrested people for. Thankfully I’m not working tomorrow night.”“Your not?”“No, I’ve got a morning shift but after that I’m getting my first long weekend in months.”“That's good,” Dean says working out the distance between Newton and Sioux falls.





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone welcome back to a place to roost verse. I've finally finished A levels which means 6 months later I can finally dedicate time to this verse. This is the second of five installments and this time we're seeing inside Deans head when it comes to meeting Cas and its going to be filled with reunion porn because why not. 
> 
> This is a sequel fic so if you want to read this you have to read the past instalment, and if you did read Salt and Burn back in January you should look at it again cause I made some new art for it so if your interested in it you should definitely go back and look at it.
> 
> The title comes from the Hozier song [It will come back](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YMhZ18EmlFA) because I feel like that song works with Deans conflicted headspace in this fic and also its Halloween I gotta make some kinda monster related title, even if there is no monsters in this installment.
> 
> Huge thanks to [casbean](https://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [suckerfordeansfreckles](https://suckerfordeansfreckles.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this for me you guys are the best

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/2S8EXDt)

Dean's motel of the week is an ugly faded green shade that reminds him of pus in the morning light. The mini-fridge doesn't work half the time and when it does it buzzes loud enough to wake the dead and yet it's still not as bad as the Disco Motor Lodge in New York. Any other Halloween weekend Dean would be watching a slasher flick, stuffing his face with a bag of fun-size candy and laughing at the cheesiness of it all. Right now though, Dean's spread out on the mattress with a hot Deputy talking dirty in his ear.

“Are you close?” Cas asks, his voice darker than grave dirt as Dean pants and fucks his fist.

“Yeah, yeah fuck,” Dean gasps out, trying to match his pace to the slick noises he can hear from Cas’s end of the call.

Cas groans, a filthy low note that has Dean’s toes curling into the cheap sheets. “Someday I want to fuck you,” Cas says suddenly, “Would you like that, Dean?”

Dean hasn't been fucked in months, long before he wound up arrested and in Cas’s custody, but God he wants it now. “Yeah, shit-” Dean whines, he's so close just by Cas talking him off, but the image of Cas fucking him, boxing Dean in with his fantastic thighs, has put him on the razor's edge. “Please, Cas.”

“Fuck,” Cas curses through a moan. “I wanna hear you come for me, Dean ”

Dean does, his back arching as he shoots off against his chest. From the other end of the call, Dean hears Cas let loose a single breathless whine as he comes too. Flopping boneless against the mattress, Dean pants, his phone flipped open beside his head.

“Holy shit,” he says, holding in a giggle. Because at this point he’s going to give Cas a complex about his O-noise. He never used to laugh after sex, but ever since that first night in Cas’s bed, he's felt giddy after each encounter. Buoyed into happiness by Cas’s easy acceptance and skills in bed. “Every time I think we’ve reached peak hotness in the phone sex department, you do something that surprises me.”

Cas laughs, it sounds tinny on the speaker, but when Dean closes his eyes he can hear it loud and clear. Picturing the way Cas’s eyes crinkle when he smiles. “Does this mean I have to keep upping my game?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Dean says, smiling at the ceiling, enjoying the endorphin rush. “Fuck, I needed that.”

Cas hums. “Rough hunt?”

“Yeah, ah, hold on.” With clumsy fingers Dean reaches around for his hastily discarded boxers, wiping up the cum from his chest. He doesn't want to be talking about this kind of thing covered in his spunk. “Have I ever told you that I hate witches?”

“Once or twice,” Cas replies, a smile in his voice.

“Yeah well, that's because the hatred runs deep.”

“Are they that bad?”

“Yeah, I mean for one they’re just unsanitary,” Dean jokes, because getting into this case with Cas will leave him feeling like an exposed nerve. “They are almost always untrained housewives who found a spellbook on Amazon and are now doing the pettiest shit. Like killing cheating husbands or making sure their neighbour dies for having a nicer lawn.”

“That sounds rough,” Cas says, soothing Dean even though Cas doesn't know what happened. Not that Dean wants him to. Cas doesn't need the burden of knowing how ugly the case was. It's bad enough that Dean already hates witches, but this case was worse than most. It’d been a fucking necromancer messing with people’s grief by bringing back the dead for the low, low price of 10,000 dollars. He then ignored his so-called customers’ calls when they had a malicious revenant coming after them. Six people had died in the two weeks Dean had spent in Newton, putting those pieces together. Before he finally started hunting the damned things down and staking them into their graves. Some of the families had even helped him do it, when they realised what they’d done, and now they’re grieving all over again.

In short, it has been a rough couple of weeks, rough enough for him to hate his job, and he just doesn't want to talk about it with Cas. Cas’s phone calls help Dean breathe on a case. But he doesn't want to be Cas’s burden, by making him hear Dean whine all the time. “Yeah, it was pretty rough,” Dean says after a long silence, listening to Cas move around, likely getting cleaned up and settling in for bed like a normal goddamn person. “Hey, what about you? Arrest any more grave diggers?”

“Nope,” Cas says, far away from the phone. “Closest I got was scaring some kids, drinking in the graveyard.” With each word, Cas gets closer to the speaker, finally settling at a reasonable distance. Dean likes to picture the phone on the opposite pillow to Cas’s head, the same place Dean's is. Like they're lying next to each other.

Dean laughs, “Halloween always makes kids do weird shit, man.”

“I know. You don't want to imagine the things I’ve arrested people for.” Cas sighs like he's shaking off the bad memories. “Thankfully I’m not working tomorrow night.”

“You’re not?”

“No, I’ve got a morning shift, but after that I’m getting my first long weekend in months.”

“That's good,” Dean says, already working out the distance between Newton and Sioux Falls, despite promising himself that he would take more time before going back there.

“What about you, you got any plans?” Cas asks and Dean has to stop imagining the invitation in Cas’s voice.

“I -” Dean wants to go see him. He wants to ask Cas if he's free, leave Newtown in the dust and clear his head for a while. Sioux Falls is close enough to justify it. He's just not sure if he's ready to face Cas again.

When he texted Cas that first night, he expected a week, maybe two, of Cas calling him, before ending this thing between them completely. Except that hasn't happened. Cas still calls. Cas calls a lot, at least when Dean's not already calling him. Dean's never had a friend like this. He doesn't want to screw it up by trying to force himself into Cas‘s life. So he chickens out. “I might go looking for another hunt.”

“Oh, okay,” Cas says, he almost sounds disappointed. Dean tries not to read too much into that. “I’m going to go to bed then, I’ve got an early shift.”

“Cas wait- “ Dean says into the dial tone, because Cas hangs up on him.

Dean groans, his post-orgasm high completely gone. He should have left Cas’s place last month, when he had the chance. He had already forced himself from the warmth of Cas’s bed, going out into the car because waking up to the hand-shaped bruise on Cas’s throat was enough for him to feel sick. But then he remembered the panic in Cas’s eyes when Dean mentioned demons, and figured he owed the guy something, even if it was just a stupid sigil on his welcome mat. He didn't plan on Cas waking up, or him wanting Dean around long enough to have coffee and exchange fucking numbers. He wasn't prepared for him to start texting him all the time, like that was something people did with Dean.

Dean's not stupid, he knows he hasn't been this fucking smitten since Cassie walked into his life - _and no, it's not that funny they have similar names, names don't qualify types, **Sam**_ \- but he likes Cas. He likes how the guy stood up for himself and insisted on fighting that ghost and he likes how Cas laughs rich and deep even over the phone. He likes how Cas watched Doctor Sexy because Dean mentioned it once, and he likes how Cas still mocks it constantly, even after streaming the whole series. He likes those times when they’re talking and Dean thinks Cas is the best friend he's ever had.

Until the sexy bastard in him comes out and he talks Dean off over the phone, panting in Dean's ear as he fucks his fist, or that one memorable night when Cas fucked himself with his fingers just so Dean could hear. It's during nights like that, after they've cleaned themselves off and are shooting the shit again, that Dean realises he's got one hell of a crush on this fucking Deputy from South Dakota, with his give them hell-attitude and permanent bedhead.

And it's so, so stupid, because Dean promised himself after Cassie that he wouldn’t get this involved with someone again. There's a voice in his head telling him to delete Cas’s number now so he doesn't get hurt that bad again. He's a mess of conflicting emotions and while he wants Cas in his life, he's not sure Cas wants him in his.

Sighing, Dean gets up and showers properly before bed. The shower is nowhere near as good as the one in Cas’s little bungalow, but it does the job. He scrubs the blood out from under his nails as water pounds out the knots in his back. Too paranoid to sleep naked, Dean grabs a t-shirt and new boxers, throwing his jeans down at touching distance beside his boots in case the cops come knocking and he has to climb out the bathroom window. Cause it wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened to him.

He's still too pumped to sleep, so he knocks on the TV and settles in to watch the middle of the third Hatchetman movie. It's only one sloppy death later that he caves, picks up his phone and call’s Sarah.

If you asked Sam, Sarah Blake is a miracle made woman. She was the first girl that made him hope for love after Jess, and she was the one Sam called, stupidly and desperately, after all the shit in Cold Oak. Dean has a very different opinion of Sarah, and that is that she is a menace. He loves her for what she’s done for Sam and the fact that she's frankly hilarious, but goddamn does that girl meddle.

Dean had barely walked into Sam’s little New York apartment before she pounced, asking him who he was texting and quizzing him on all these details about Cas’s life, all while drinking him under the table. Only to ask him for more details while Dean was nursing the mother of all hangovers. Sam, the bastard, had only looked fond and told Dean that he wants him to be happy, because somehow Sam, of all people, still believes in Disney movies. Dean kinda hates them both, but they are known to give some good advice occasionally.

It takes Sarah a while to pick up. “Dean,” she answers tiredly. Dean starts to think this might be a bad idea. “How’s Cas?”

“Gee Sarah, couldn't I be calling you about something else?”

“Dean, I’ve known you for two years. When you’re in danger or you want a social call, you ring Sam. When you want relationship advice, you call me.”

“Fine, I want to talk about Cas, but first, how is my brother?” Dean asks, because some instincts just don't die.

“Sleeping, like everyone else at one in the morning,” Sarah says, sounding like she’d much rather be downing coffee than having this conversation.

Dean bites his lips. He wants her advice on Cas, but even after all this time, Sam’s his everything. “No nightmares?”

“Not bad enough for him to wake up,” Sarah says somberly. Dean sighs in relief.

Halloween has always been a bad time for Sam. Their lives were horror stories even before Jess died. But following her death, Sam was so busy blaming himself that he didn't even pretend to like Halloween anymore. Dean had ended up watching him, making sure he didn't drink himself to death instead of celebrating his favourite holiday. Now, with Sam gone again, Dean doesn’t know what to do with himself, all alone. At least this year they're talking.

Dean’s already listened to all of Sam's bitching about Sarah's fancy Halloween party tomorrow. He also heard the small smile in his brother's voice for the first Halloween since Sam was seven years old, dressing up as the thrift-store version of Superman. It's a relief to know that Sam’s happy at Halloween. For the first time since Stanford.

“That's good to hear,” Dean says, knowing that now he's only delaying the inevitable. “I might come to visit you guys soon.”

“Good, you can bring Cas,” Sarah says smugly.

Dean groans, “Why would I bring Cas?”

“It's customary for the boyfriend to meet the family.”

“Cas isn't my boyfriend!” Dean yells defensively, because he hasn’t allowed himself to think of Cas along those lines.

“You call him every night, Dean,” Sarah says, and Dean can practically hear her roll her eyes.

“Yeah, well, we’re friends,” Dean whines. “I call Sam every night.”

“You don't pine for your brother, Dean,” Sarah says and Dean groans. “Besides, I know you never turn down attractive waitresses because ‘you're not feeling it’ unless you're into someone.”

“Who told you that?” Dean asks, though he can already guess.

“Sam.”

Dean is going to kill him. Some things should stay between brothers, especially if it allows Sarah to mock him. “He's a fucking traitor,” Dean mutters, picturing Sam’s long locks falling out after he puts Nair in his shampoo.

“He's right though, isn't he? You turned down that waitress from Queens?” Sarah asks eagerly, because she is far too invested in his love life. Dean shrugs. He has turned down more people than just the waitress — Sarah and Sam just hadn't been there to see it, so he’s not mentioning it.

“I did,” Dean admits grudgingly, "Hell, I'll admit it. I’ve got some feelings for the guy. That doesn't mean we're dating.”

Sarah hums, “Why not?”

Dean has a lot of reasons for not asking Cas out. Most of them are about what a mess he is and what his job does to him. But that kinda talk usually makes Sarah give him sad looks or yell at him. He sighs down the line. “Because Cas doesn't want that.”

“Have you asked him?”

Dean rolls his eyes, “No but -“

“But nothing. You have no idea what he wants, because you are not the psychic Winchester brother.”

Dean really hates how smart this girl is. “Ugh, you’re not helping.”

“Well, what am I supposed to be helping with?”

“Cas has a long weekend,” Dean admits.

“And he invited you up for it?”

“No, he didn't say anything like that, but I want to see him anyway.”

Sarah sighs. “What did Cas say exactly?”

“Just that he had a long weekend,” Dean mumbles, unsure why she's even asking him this. “He asked me if I have any plans.”

“Dean, he's asking you to come and see him.”

“No, he doesn't do subtle, Sarah,” Dean says, pulling at his sheets. “If Cas wanted to see me, he’d just say so.”

Sarah laughs. “Dean, did you ever think that maybe he's just as nervous as you are and doesn't want to come off as clingy?”

“Oh.”

“If you want my advice: I’d go to Sioux Falls, Dean.”

“What if he doesn't want me there?”

“Then you can drive on and go to Bobby’s.” Dean would rather hunt two wendigos than go to Bobby’s while he's entertaining Ellen. There are some things he’d prefer not to hear from his pseudo parent figures. But he knows they'd welcome him in a heartbeat, especially this close to November. It won't be anywhere near as satisfying as the weekend could have been in Cas’s arms. But it's not like any hunt will be that satisfying either.

“Fine.”

“Finally!” Sarah yells, causing something to rustle on her end of the line. “No, Sam, everything's fine,” she whispers soothingly. Sam mumbles something Dean can’t hear in response. “Dean's finally stopped being a dumbass and is going to go see Cas again.”

“Oh,” Sam says, groggy but loud enough for Dean to hear him this time. “Finally.”

“You guys are both assholes,” Dean whines, but there's a smile in his voice. Because they are right. He's finally going to go see Cas.


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry this is posting kinda later than I had planned, I was invited to go to my friends holiday home for free and I couldn't turn it down, Ive also been gishing and writing my Flipfest fic which is due soon. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter but god did it have a mind of its own, it kept fucking growing on me. So here have 5k words of fluff and smut. I had a lot of fun with this weeks art so let me know if you like it as well.
> 
> Big thank you to [@casbean](https://casbeanwrites.tumblr.com/) for Beta'ing this yesteday. You are the best and I love you a lot for helping me out.

Dean wakes up from a nightmare at 5 am. He's sweaty and panting, the smell of smoke still lingering in his mind, but hey, at least he got his four hours. His first instinct is to check up on Sam, but then he remembers that he did that last night. He also remembers the promise he made Sarah. It's too early to hit the road, especially without warning the guy first. But after the dream he just had all Dean wants is to see Cas again.

Packing up never takes long because it's not like he ever relaxes in these motels and it's not long till he's on the road. Hitting the gas hard and hoping like fuck he isn’t about to ruin everything.

By the time he’s driving up to Sioux Falls, he’s talked himself out of doing this at least five times. After all, Cas never said Dean was welcome to come to see him. This visit could ruin everything between them. But he doesn't turn around. No matter how stupid this could be, he's committed now. He just really hopes Cas wants him here. 

Tapping his fingers against the wheel, Dean floors it. At this point, he just wants to get the drive over and done with so he can find out where he stands with Cas these days. It's not like the roads are that busy anyway, or at least they shouldn't be. He nearly swallows his tongue when red and blue lights start flashing in his mirrors.

"Fucking hell," Dean mutters, wondering when his luck disappeared in this town as he pulls over. He's been coming here for years with Sam and has never been arrested, now he seems to be aiming for his second stint behind bars in a month. 

Dean turns off his engine, taking a steadying breath as the motorcycle pulls up behind him. The officer that climbs off is wearing a leather jacket over his uniform. Dark aviators protecting his eyes from the morning rays. He takes off his helmet as he walks towards the car. Despite only seeing it for one night, Dean would recognize that body anywhere. 

Sporting his best flirty grin, Dean lowers the window and leans out meeting the guys gaze, "Morning deputy," He says, sounding more confident than he actually feels.

"Hello Dean," Cas smiles, a small crooked thing that lightens the weight in Dean's chest. "I have to say I wasn't expecting to see you this morning. I thought you had another hunt." 

"What? I can't surprise you?" Dean asks, hoping like fuck Cas isn’t upset and the heat in his cheeks is just from the sun. Winchesters don’t fucking blush for crying out loud. Even for smoking hot deputies.

Cas shakes his head, smile disappearing, "Well considering the fact that you just did, I figure that answers your question." Cas says dryly. Dean's been reading people his whole life but Cas is more difficult than most. He doesn't know if he's happy Dean's here or pissed as hell. It’s sorta freaking Dean out. He hasn't felt this nervous about someone he's into since he asked Robin to Homecoming. Then suddenly Cas smiles, "That isn't to say I don't like it, though." 

"Good," Dean sighs in relief. "So you'd be fine with me crashing in your place this weekend?" 

"I'm working till three," Cas says, straightening to put his helmet on the Impala’s roof. Dean is far too gone on the guy to even complain about him using baby like that. Especially when Cas hasn't answered his fucking question.

"But since you were so eager to see me that you broke the speed limit, I figure I can give you the key to my place.” Dean can feel the heat of Cas's glare even through the aviators, it makes him want to squirm. Cas was already hot in his uniform, without adding those things into the equation. 

"I wanted to see you," Dean says, awkwardly defending himself. 

“Well, I’m flattered. Now take this -” Cas says, pulling a keychain out of his pocket, “- and get some fucking sleep, you look like shit.” 

“Why, gee Cas, it's nice to know you care," Dean mutters, definitely blushing now. He's never really worried about his appearance before, but Cas makes him feel self-conscious as hell. Maybe he should have turned around after all. 

Cas sighs, shoving at Dean's arm. “C’mon Dean, you know what I meant, and you know I care. Just because you’re too attractive to need beauty sleep doesn’t mean your body doesn’t need rest.” 

Dean sighs, blushing even harder. "You don't have to give me your key, Cas. I can go get breakfast or something." 

"Dean, you look like you’re about to faceplant on the steering wheel, did you get any sleep last night? Or did you rush the whole way over here just to see me?" 

Dean shrugs, "I got my four hours. Don't worry." 

"You know most doctors recommend you get eight," Cas says, Dean can't be certain but he feels like Cas is rolling his eyes at him. “So just take the fucking key and take a nap, Winchester, before I give you a ticket." 

Dean smiles cheekily, "If you did, I wouldn't pay for it." 

"I figured as much," Cas says looking like he’s fighting a grin. 

Dean really likes it when Cas grins. So he leans out off the window, getting nice and close to whisper in Cas’s ear. "Are you saying you don't want me to blow you to get out of that ticket?” 

Cat's nostrils flare as he pulls the aviators down. Dean almost forgot just how fucking blue his eyes were. "That sounds like bad porn,” Cas says, voice rough, “but you're still welcome to thank me later."

"I think I will." 

Cas swallows hard. "I'm looking forward to it,” he says, licking his lips, eyes locked on Dean's mouth. Cas shakes his head, finally giving Dean the grin he was searching for. “Now go and get some sleep, before I do something dumb." 

"Like what?" Dean asks, dazed by Cas’s smile. 

Cas shrugs. "Like kiss you while I’m on duty." 

"Now you're just teasing me," Dean says, licking his lips. 

"Maybe," Cas says, winking before he fixes his glasses. “But I plan on making it up to you.” 

"Fucking hell," Dean says again, watching Cas's ass in the mirror as he walks back to his bike. It seems coming here wasn't a bad idea after all.

Cas’s bungalow is just as Dean remembers it; homely, if a little run-down. Painted a deep olive green both inside and out. Like most places on the block, it's decorated for the season. Pumpkins - some carved, some not - litter the porch steps. They sit beneath cheesy bats and ghosts that hang from the porch itself. 

One brushes Dean's neck as he unlocks the door, smiling when he sees Cas’s beat-up orange couch and Persian rug. It's not fancy, or even neat by some standards, but the place is soothing. Way better than any motel, or Bobby’s infamous pull-out. 

Besides he can relax now that he knows Cas is at least pleased to see him. Dean considers sitting on the couch and watching some of the Doctor Sexy boxsets he can see beside the T.V. But Cas is right, he is feeling pretty wiped after his late night and early morning. 

Besides he’d prefer to nap when Cas isn't here. That way he can do way more interesting things to the man when he's actually awake. Stepping into Cas’s room and seeing the unmade bed just makes both ideas seem more appealing, especially when he chucks his jeans and boots to crawl under the covers. He can smell the scent of cas' skin and citrusy aftershave against the sheets. He's still breathing it in when he falls asleep.

Years of hunting means Dean jolts awake when Cas's front door slams shut. He reaches for the gun he usually stashes under his pillow before he even registers where he is. Hazily, it all comes back to him and by the time he lifts his head from where it was smashed in the pillow, he's not at all surprised to see Cas standing in the doorway smirking at him. 

What is a surprise is the stetson on Cas's head. This man's uniform is going to kill him, long before any monster does. "Where the fuck have you been hiding that thing?" Dean asks before he can stop himself.

"My hat?" Cas asks, tapping the brim in question. "It's a part of my uniform, Dean." 

"You didn't have it on when we were digging up that grave," Dean says stupidly, unable to draw his eyes from the way the wide brim frames Cas's face; the way his shirt broadens his shoulders; the shine of the deputy badge on Cas's belt. Deans always had a thing for cowboy movies, but godamn is it a good day when his fantasy is in the fucking room. "Trust me I'll remember you wearing that thing."

"Cowboys? Really?" Cas asks, walking towards the bed. Dean damn near swallows his tongue. "And here's me thinking you just had an authority kink." 

Dean shrugs, "It could be both, I'm bi so I don't have to decide that kind of thing." 

Cas laughs while shaking his head, eyes sparkling, "Did you get a good nap?" 

"Yeah, I'm all bright and perky now," Dean says, because parts of him are definitely perking up. Especially when Cas practically crawls on top of him, lightly scraping his nails against Dean’s scalp. 

"Slow your roll stud,” Cas says, rolling his eyes. “You look like a goddamn hedgehog with your hair like that." 

"You’re saying it doesn't look adorable?" 

"No, I'm just saying I haven't gotten to kiss you hello yet, and you’re already making dick jokes." 

"Well then, you better hurry up and kiss me." 

Cas smiles as he leans in, the gentle scrapes of his fingers, turn into a solid grip as he angles Dean’s head to meet his mouth. Dean goes willingly, meeting Cas's lips and melting against them. Cas kisses him slow and hot, with just the smallest bit of tongue to make it dirty. It's the best hello kiss Dean’s ever had. 

Grabbing Cas's arm, Dean sinks back against the pillows, pulling Cas on top of him. The brim of his hat bumps against Dean's head. Cas pulls back from the kiss to pull it off, and Dean can't decide if he's more disappointed that the hat is gone or that the kissing has stopped, but he doesn't care that much. Not when he can mouth along Cas's jaw, scraping his teeth against the grain of his stubble. Cas shivers, searching for Dean’s mouth to kiss him harder, pushing him against the mattress as he strokes his hand down Dean’s face. He cups his jaw, before pulling back again. "I'm glad you're here," Cas says into the space between them. 

"So am I," Dean admits, their noses brushing. "I should have come back sooner." 

"You were busy, I understand," Cas says, kissing Dean’s cheek sweetly. Dean wishes it was as simple as that, but he knows he's been avoiding this. Afraid of what Cas does to him. Knotting his hands behind Cas's neck, Dean pulls Cas back in, distracting himself from the guilt by pressing lush apologetic kisses on his mouth. Cas's hand starts pushing under Dean's shirt, cupping his hip. Dean hums, pleased, arching into the touch, trying to kiss the guy senseless so he can get on to more fun thoughts. Which of course means Dean's stomach rumbles. 

Cas pulls back with a soft chuckle as Dean flushes.

“I might have skipped lunch,” Dean says, annoyed at himself for ruining the mood. He ate breakfast on the road, but he's not sure how long he's been napping. 

Cas chuckles again. 

“Considering the fact that it's after four, I think we should fix that.”

“Four?” Dean asks, shocked. He knows he arrived at Cas’s place around 10 am. Dean hardly ever sleeps that long, not unless he's in Sam's where he knows it's safe. Dean's always on his guard, even at Bobby’s. So he shouldn't feel that relaxed in Cas’s home. 

“No wonder I’m so hungry,” he jokes, ignoring the weirdness for now. 

Cas rolls his eyes before sitting up, looking sorta embarrassed. “You should know I cook like a college student.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” 

“It means I can do a lot of pasta and not much else,” Cas says, standing up from the bed. He reaches back to help Dean to his feet as well. 

Dean shrugs, grabbing his jeans from the floor. 

“I like pasta,” he says, placing a kiss to Cas’s cheek before walking ahead of him to the kitchen, where he immediately finds a bowl of Halloween candy, sitting ready for the kids. Dean grins and grabs a Snickers bar. 

“Those are for children you know?” Cas says, a smile in his voice. 

“I'm a child at heart,” Dean says, defending himself before eating the fucking thing. Now that he's not distracted by Cas’s mouth he's finally noticing how fucking hungry he is. 

Cas breathes out a laugh as he moves into the kitchen, grabbing a pot from one of the drawers. The kitchen isn't all that big but somehow Cas finds a way to bump against Dean as he fills the pot and places it on the stove. 

"Does that mean you'll be dressing up later?" he asks, adding in the pasta shells, looking at Dean as it starts to boil. 

Dean snorts as he opens another candy bar. "Sorry man, I left my sexy costumes in my other duffle"

"Too bad," Cas mutters, stirring the pot. "I thought I could put the hat back on and we could do something really fun for the holiday." 

Dean throws the rapper at Cas to hide his flush. "Stop making fun of my gay awaking, man." 

"I thought you said your gay awaking was your brother's girlfriend’s meddling." 

Dean laughs, "Naw, Sarah may have made me realise that there was nothing wrong with acting on my attraction, but John Mclane was my guy as a kid." 

"Hmmm, mine might have been Brandon Frasier." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I can't think of any other reason why I watched The Mummy so much." 

Dean snorts, stepping away from the candy bowl to lean against the counter beside Cas. "What are you putting in there anyway?" He asks as the pasta whitens. 

Cas shrugs. "There's a jar of tomato sauce in the cupboard, I forgot to stop and get groceries this weekend because somebody distracted me," he says, bumping Dean with his elbows before draining the pot in the sink. 

Dean shrugs, unconcerned as he gets the jar of sauce. Food is food, after all. "I'm sure we'll survive the day. We can just get some tomorrow,” he says, passing Cas the jar as he puts the pasta back on the stove. 

"Does that mean you're staying for the whole weekend?" Cas asks, avoiding Dean’s eye as he adds in the sauce. 

"As long as you’re cool with it," Dean says, tapping his fingers against the counter, hoping like fuck that Cas is happy about this. 

"I'm cool with it," Cas says, smiling softly. "Super cool." 

Dean shakes his head, relieved. "You're such a dork, man." 

Cas shrugs. "I'm the dork making you dinner." 

"Hey, I'm helping." 

"Getting a jar isn't helping. You're being distracting." 

"It's not like pasta's that hard," Dean says, resisting the urge to laugh. "Besides, I missed you." 

Cas’s grin widens. "I missed you too," he says, his eyes locked with Dean’s. Dean stares back, entranced by him. He hasn't felt this content in a long time. Even as the pasta starts to bubble aggressively. Cas jumps, looking away to lift the pot off the stove with his bare hands. 

"Jesus fuck!" He yells, almost dropping the pot as he slams it on the counter, holding his hand to his chest. 

Dean grabs it nervously, inspecting Cas's palm. It's warm to his touch but not red. "No burns. You should be fine," Dean says, reassuring himself. 

Cas narrows his eyes. "I told you, you were a distraction." 

Dean shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Cas's palm. "Or you’re just a bad cook." 

"I'm not even going to deny that," Cas says, taking his hand back and turning off the stove. Dean laughs as Cas grabs some forks and bowls, filling them both before sitting at the table. Dean sits across from him, their knees bumping together. 

“So how was work?” Dean asks, after eating a mouthful. It's a pretty generic meal, but Dean's too hungry to even care. 

Cas shrugs. "It was fine, I was pretty much on traffic duty for the whole day. How was the hunt?"

Dean shifts uncomfortably. "I already told you it was rough, but it's fine." 

"Was it an evil housewife then?" Cas teases, an eyebrow raised. 

Dean looks down at his bowl. "No, a necromancer actually, you don't want to hear about this," Dean says because he doesn't want to think about that asshole when he's enjoying himself with Cas.

Cas looks at him with big soft eyes. "Dean, you don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable. But don't hold back for my sake." 

Dean sighs, "This isn't your world man, you shouldn't have to deal with me telling you about it." 

"It may not be my world, Dean, but it's yours, which means I want to hear about it, because it affects you," Cas says softly. Dean really wants to kiss him.

"I don't want to be your burden, man." 

"Dean," Cas says softly, grabbing Dean's hand. "You're not my burden, you're my friend." 

Hearing Cas call him his friend shouldn't hurt, but it does. He knows they aren't exactly dating, but it's not like they're completely platonic with each other. Maybe Cas just sees them as long-distance fuck buddies. Dean shrugs, pushing Cas's hand off to grab more food, buying himself time to think. 

"Yeah, well, this case brought up some feelings I'd rather not think about right now." 

Cas nods. "Okay, that's fair," he says, nearly finished with his bowl. "What about your visit to Sam and Sarah’s? You said Sarah got you drunk." 

Dean forces himself to laugh, trying to act lighthearted. "Yeah, you were right about her meddling, she got me drunk to find out about you." 

Cas sits up straight, looking oddly pleased. "You told them about me?" 

"Of course I did,” Dean says, nudging Cas's leg. “I was texting you the whole time I was there, dude. It's not like it’s everyday I get a cop to hunt a ghost." 

Cas laughs. "I suppose it's not." 

"Sarah thinks it's hilarious, she wants to be buddies or something." 

"Why?" Cas asks, gathering the bowls and placing them in the sink. 

"She met Sam on a ghost case, I think, she thinks you guys could bond over that."

"Hmmm, I suppose we could," Cas says with an odd look on his face. "Though it's quite a drive to New York." 

"That it is," Dean sighs, trying to find his way out of this conversation. He should have kept his mouth shut about the whole Sarah thing. Now Cas is going to think Dean wants him to be his boyfriend or something. Which may not even be a lie, now that he thinks about it. He’s still thinking when the doorbell rings. 

Cas looks over at the clock. "Pretty early for trick or treaters," he says, grabbing the bowl of candy and walking to the door. 

Dean shifts awkwardly, deciding it might be best if he hid in the bedroom. Cas doesn't even give him a chance to run though, opening the door to a teenage girl wearing a prison uniform. She’s holding hands with a small boy, dressed as an astronaut. He yells "Trick or Treat!" enthusiastically at Cas, shaking his bag. 

Cas starts to laugh, bending down to put candy in the kid's bag. 

"Happy Halloween, Owen," he says, then looks up at the girl. "How much shit did Jody give you for that outfit?"

"Not as much shit as she's going to give you for cursing in front of little ears," the girl says, gripping Owens little shoulders. 

"Claire, you said a bad word." Owen says, elbowing her knee. 

Claire smiles sheepishly. "Yeah buddy I did, but only because Uncle Castiel here said it first." 

"Still doesn't make it right," Cas says, standing up and patting Owens's head.

Deans heart jumps at the easy affection between Cas and these kids. He knows from that first night and from his texts that Cas doesn't talk to his birth family. But he also knows that when Mildred adopted Cas, the current sheriff, as Mildred’s neighbour, also took a shine to him. Aggressively mother henning him through his late teens when Cas came over to babysit. These must be her kids. 

Claire rolls her eyes, before spotting Dean over Cas's shoulder. "Who are you?" She asks, tactless.

"I -" Dean starts, wondering what he should say before Cas takes over for him. 

"Claire, this is my friend Dean."

Claire smiles turns down right evil, _"Friend_ huh?" She says with far too much inflexion. Dean suddenly remembers this kid also wants to be a cop.

"Ugh, yes," Cas says, looking back at Dean for help. Dean shrugs, face red. "Yes, Dean is my friend." 

"Hmm." Claire hums, looking far too smug, "I guess we should leave you to enjoy the holiday then," She says, smirking, and Dean kind of wants to die. "C' mon Owen, say goodbye to Uncle Castiel." 

"Bye!" The boy says, waving aggressively, clearly feeling the sugar rush as Claire drags him away. 

Cas closes the door, groaning as he leans his head against it. Dean hesitantly moves forward, not quite touching him. "I could leave if you want? I know you could probably get into trouble for hanging out with me."

"Why would I get into trouble?" 

"Ugh, the whole felon thing." 

Cas sighs as he places his hands on Deans shoulders. "Dean, no one knows your face around here. You're fine." 

"Still, people might ask who I am, I don't want to make things awkward." 

"You’re not, I want you here Dean, I tried to fucking ask you to come last night." 

"You did?" 

"Yes, why did you think I was asking about your plans?" 

"I -Ugh" Dean fumbles, before pointing at Cas's nose. "You told me you don't do subtle."

Cas bites his lip, eyes sparkling, he looks like he's trying not to laugh at Dean. Dean gets redder. "To be fair, I said I don't do subtly often. I thought you'd say no." 

Dean raises an eyebrow, "Why the hell did you think that?" Dean asks because if Cas asked, Dean would have been here in a heartbeat. 

Cas looks down his feet, clenching his fists in Deans shirt, "I don't know, you're a hunter, Dean." 

Seeing Cas suddenly seem self conscious makes Dean grab his waist pull him closer. "So?"

"So you’re in dozens of towns every month, meeting dozens of new people, all while being a hero. I'm just a deputy." 

Dean bites his lip. It shouldn't be pleasing to hear that Cas is just as insecure about this as he is. But it soothes something in him anyway. “You’re an awesome fucking deputy,” Dean says, softly.

Cas flushes, looking up and meeting Dean's gaze. “Thank you, Dean,” he says, then leans up to kiss him. 

Dean sighs happily, melting into it, assuming Cas needs something soft and comforting. Instead Cas kisses him like he’s desperate, nipping and tugging Dean’s lips between his teeth. 

Tightening his grip on Cas’s waist Dean pushes him up against the front door. He slides his leg between Cas’s thick thighs. “Dean,” Cas groans, slowly starting to ride his leg. 

“Do you want to do what you promised me last night?” Dean asks, placing open mouth kisses against Cas’s throat. 

"What did I promise?" Cas asks, sliding his hands down Deans sides. His voice is gritty and deep, in the way Dean has learnt from the phone means he's turned on. Dean really likes that fucking voice.

"You promised to fuck me," he whispers into Cas's ear, nipping the sensitive skin beneath it. 

"We should -" Cas starts to say as Dean bites harder sucking a bruise into that same spot. Cas moans, arching his neck into Deans teeth. "Bedroom, we should go to the bedroom right the fuck now."

"Okay," Dean laughs, low in his throat as he pulls back. Cas's eyes are burning a hole into his soul as he gives Dean a slow once over, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. Dean flushes under his gaze. Cas grabs his hand, practically dragging Dean into the room only to kiss him against the wall, instead of on the bed. "Eager," Dean teases, laughing again. 

Cas groans, sliding his palms under Deans shirt, "You have no idea," he says grabbing the bottom of the shirt and pulling it over Dean’s head. Kissing his chest the minute it's exposed. 

"Holy shit," Dean whines when Cas grabs a nipple between his teeth, pinching lightly. Dean's always been a sucker for that. He sighs, tangling his fingers in Cas's hair. “Yeah Cas just like that," Cas tugs Deans nipple again, rubbing the other side between his fingers. He lifts his head and blows on the wet skin, Dean moans loudly.

"C'mere," he gasps, pulling at Cas’s hair so he can kiss him. Slow and dirty as he leads them towards the bed, shoving Cas down on it. Smirking down at him, Dean unbuttons his jeans, pushing down his pants and his boxers in one quick swoop.

Cas watches, face flushed, uniform rumpled but intact as Dean climbs onto his lap. "Take your fucking clothes off," Dean says, already reaching for the belt on Cas's slacks. 

Cas grabs him by the hips and flips their positions, kissing Dean senseless instead. Dean gasps, still fumbling with the buckle. Once it's undone he reaches for the zip on the slacks, sliding it down before grabbing Cas's dick through his boxers. 

Cas groans, biting Deans lip. "Hang on," he pants, kneeling over Dean to undo his top three buttons before finally lifting his shirt over his head. Flushed skin on display, Cas meets Deans gaze, his hands settling beside Dean’s head as he bends down to kiss him again. "Lube’s in the nightstand, could you grab it while I take my pants off?" 

Dean nods eagerly, breathing out an excited laugh as he pulls the bottle out of the drawer. He turns back just in time to see Cas get naked. He's even more beautiful than last time, without the bruises and the graveyard-dirt on his skin. His dick hard and thick, Dean licks his lips. He can't fucking wait to have that in him. 

Settling against the pillows, Dean opens the cap, pouring a small amount on his fingers and spreading his legs. Cas crawls up beside him, kissing Deans throat, watching with a heavy-lidded gaze as Dean reaches between his legs. He groans softly as he circles his wet fingers around his rim. Cas groans, like he can feel it too. 

“I want to watch you open yourself up for me,” Cas gasps out, kissing Dean's shoulders, eyes locked on Dean's groin. Dean's panting hard as he pushes the first digit in. It's been a while since he really took the time to do this, but he knows what he likes and it’s even more fun with Cas watching him.

“You’re so good for me, Dean,” Cas says, placing a steadying hand on his thigh. Dean moans, unsure whether it's from the words or the stretch. “So fucking good,” Cas groans, wrapping his hand around Dean’s dick. 

Dean puts another finger in, stretching himself as he arches into Cas’s hand. “Fuck tighter - please,” he begs, strung out on Cas’s heady gaze. Cas listens to him, pumping Dean’s cock tight and slow.

He should be embarrassed by this, he’s strung out, riding his own hand for fuck's sake. But this is Cas and he’s always loved this kind of thing since his first time trying this with Rhonda Hurley when he was nineteen. He loves being opened up and praised. Spread out for a partner in a way he can’t really explain. 

Dean whines at the burn when he inserts his third finger. He stretches himself wide, trying and failing to find his prostate from this position. “Cas, I need you in me,” he whines, pumping his fingers in harder.

Cas groans, grabbing his jaw and kissing him harshly as Dean pulls his finger out. “Let me grab a condom,” he says, reaching into the drawer and pulling out a chain of Trojan’s. 

“How do you want to do this?” Cas asks once he’s put it on, his eyes dark.

“Like this,” Dean says, kissing Cas hotly. “I want to see you.” He knows he’s probably redder than when he started this. More embarrassed about wanting this intimacy, than he was for fucking his fingers.

Cas doesn’t comment, he just nods and kisses him again. He sits up on his knees and lifts Dean’s legs so they grip his hips. He grabs the lube bottle, slicking up his dick and lines it up with Dean’s hole. “Fuck,” Dean groans, grabbing Cas’s forearm, throwing his head back as Cas pushes in and in and in. 

Pressing his forehead against Dean’s, Cas pants harshly as he starts to pull out, thrusting back in shallowly at first. Placing sloppy kisses to Dean’s jaw. Building a steady rhythm as Dean whines, nails digging into Cas’s skin.

“So fucking tight,” Cas moans, grabbing Dean’s ass to angle his hips. Dean whines as the placement allows Cas to tag his prostate. His dick is riding up against Cas’s stomach as Cas picks up the pace.

Sweat drips down his face. Dean reaches for his dick, jerking himself off in time with Cas’s thrusts. “Close,” he gasps, panting into Cas’s mouth, using his other hand to tug Cas’s hair. Cas groans as he meets Dean in a sloppy kiss, thrusting harder and faster, gripping the headboard to push himself in deeper. 

Dean moans when everything goes white. His eyes roll back into his head. Cas slows the pace to fuck him through it. Until he comes, gasping harshly into Dean’s neck. “Holy fuck,” he says against Dean’s skin. 

Dean nods, running his fingers through Cas’s hair as they come down from their endorphin high. He sighs when Cas pulls out and ties off the condom. “I’m going to put this in the trash. You know where the wipes are.” 

Dean nods lazily cleaning himself with the wipes. The urge to laugh is there again along with the giddiness that only Cas brings out in him. But Dean resists it and settles back against the bed as Cas gets up. Feeling his heartbeat ease, Dean smiles. He thought their last time was an unbelievable orgasm but that was something else. 

Melting into the pillows, Dean closes his eyes. He doesn’t feel tired enough to sleep, not after his nap earlier. But he's also feeling too sated to move. So he listens to Cas move around the room like he usually does when they’re on the phone. It's ridiculous how nice the sounds are, when he's hearing them in person. Dean blinks when Cas sits on the bed, looking soft and rumpled in the evening light. 

“Now who looks like a porcupine,” Dean teases, making Cas roll his eyes. 

“My hair is only this way because someone liked pulling it,” Cas says with his crooked smile. 

Dean smirks, “I'm not the only one who liked it.” 

Cas looks down, patting his hair flat. “I refuse to confirm nor deny that statement.” 

Dean rolls his eyes, “I think your moaning confirmed it for you, buddy,” he says, trying not to feel smug as Cas blushes. 

Clearing his throat, Cas nudges Dean's side with what seems to be the bowl of Halloween candy. “Whatever Dean, I brought food and my laptop. I think the Hatchetman movies are on Netflix and since it’s Halloween we have to watch them.” 

“Oh, awesome,” Dean says, moving around so he can lean against Cas’s shoulder, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. Cas couldn't know that situations like this are exactly how he spends his Halloweens. So he says nothing as he cuddles up against Cas’s side to see the screen, trying to pretend that Cas isn't kind of perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Thank you all for reading. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to post completely on time next week either because I need to finish my Flipfest fic but I'll try my hardest because these adorable dorks are my babies. Some very minor angst planned for next week because every couples got to have their first fight at some point. But also a first non hunt related date, it should be fun is all I'm saying and its probably going to be a monster of a chapter too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will update every second Sunday (I hope) but until the if you want to reach out to me, see what else I write or scream at me about the feelings I gave you, you can find me on [tumblr.](https://wingsandimpalas.tumblr.com/) Thank you for reading, I love all of you!


End file.
